Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polygonal bottle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-234175, filed Nov. 30, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-131176, there is known a polygonal bottle in which a mouth section, a shoulder section, a drum section and a bottom section are sequentially and continuously formed in a bottle axial direction and integrally formed of a synthetic resin material, the drum section includes a plurality of main wall sections connected via connecting sections in a circumferential direction about a bottle axis such that in a lateral cross-sectional view perpendicular to the bottle axis, a polygonal shape is formed, and a panel section recessed inward in a radial direction, extending in the bottle axial direction and arriving at an upper portion of the mouth section side of the main wall section is formed at the main wall sections of the drum section.
However, in such a polygonal bottle, when a plurality of bottles are conveyed in a state in which the bottles are continuously stood, for example, before contents are filled, or the like, as a large compressive force is applied to the upper end portion of the main wall section of the drum section of the bottle inward in the radial direction, depression deformation may occur from the upper end portion to the shoulder section.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, the present invention is directed to provide the polygonal bottle capable of limiting occurrence of depression deformation from the upper end portion of the main wall section of the drum section to the shoulder section even when a large compressive force inward in the radial direction is received at the upper end portion in the bottle upon conveyance.